Deadly Bonding
by Spazz8884
Summary: Team 7 is back together...but its Hell on earth....Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai are at war and Kakashi is in the middle! sasusaku naruhina saiino COMPLETE
1. Arguing,Introductions,&Saftey Scissors

**I don't own Naruto but I wished I did**

This takes place after when Sasuke comes back to Konoha and Team 7 Doesn't get along at all

**This story is dedicated to Akatsukiseeker!!!!!**

**In Konoha:**

"I can't believe you four! You are ninja of Konoha and you act like five year olds! What am I going to do?? I mean what kind of example are you setting!-SHIZUNE! Get me some sake……NOW!"

"Yes, Milady."

In front of Tsunade who was rubbing her temples in frustration stood Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai. They were standing as humanly far away as possible from each other. Kakashi stood at the back of the room waiting patiently for Tsunade to assign his team something to keep them from bickering. He was extremely frustrated.

"Alright." Said the Godaime sipping her sake. "First thing I'm going to is assign you four to genin level missions."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME??? IT TOOK US YEARS TO GET IN THE POSITIONS THAT WE'RE IN NOW AND YOU WANT TO TAKE THAT AWAY?!?!?!?!!!!?!?!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, shut your freaking mouth before I beat the shit out of you!" Yelled Sakura.

"Hn. Annoying."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?"

"Naruto! SHUT UP!"

"We accept, Tsunade-sama." Said Sai with a smile.

"Suck-up."

"Naruto! SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP!"

"Yeah you better do what Ugly says!"

"Goddamn it! Stop calling me that."

"Sai, Shut up….annoying."

'ENOUGH GODDAMN ITTHIS JOB IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME I SWARE TO GOD IT WILL BE!" Bellowed Tsunade. "Now, I don't want to hear another damn word about this okay Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Sakura?"

"Hai."

"Sasuke?"

"Whatever."

"Sai?"

Sai just smiled.

"Good, now that that is over, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!-SHIZUNE! MORE SAKE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 met at their usual training grounds for their first 'bonding exercise' but as usual Kakashi was late which made the tension eight times worse.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Do you wanna get some ramen later with me, Teme, and Sai??"

"Er…I don't know Naruto….."

"Please!?!??!?!" Naruto begged with big sparkly anime eyes and everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay as long as you NEVER and I repeat NEVER do that again…."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you, Ugly."

"Sai?" Asked Sakura sweetly.

"Yeah?"

------------------------------CRACK---------------------------------------

Sakura punched Sai in the gut and created a crater. Blood trickled down the side of Sai's mouth.

"Next time…..shut up…"

"Hmph…will do Ugly."

"_Sai better be careful, Sakura-chan might actually kill him."_ Thought Naruto.

"Just as I thought I could leave you four……"Said Kakashi holding on to Sakura's shoulders to keep her from murdering Sai."Enough is enough." He let go of Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura, control your temper…"

"Whatever, just keep them away from me."

"okay, so I decided we're going to start from the beginning. We're doing that exercise we did when you got finished in the academy. I'll go first.

My name is Hatake Kakashi. My hobbies, reading. My dreams, don't have any. As for my likes and dislikes….i don't wanna tell you."

"Well one more piece of information than last time."Said Sakura.

"Naruto, you're next."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo! My hobbies are eating ramen! Dattebayo! My dream is to become Hokage! Dattebayo! I like ramen and my girlfriend! Dattebayo! I dislike people who dis my friends and ramen! Dattebayo!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"TEME!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Kakashi. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sakura, your turn."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are reading and training. My dream is to become the most powerful kuniochi and medic nin and surpass Lady Tsunade. I like hanging out with my friend and I dislike arrogant, egotistical people and this stupid ass exercise."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have hobbies. My dream is to restore my clan. I like tomatoes and I dislike loud, annoying people."

"And finally Sai."

"my name is Sai. I like to draw. I don't have a dream as well. I like irritating ugly and I don't like people who hurt my friends.

"Well, that wasn't as painful as I thought it would be now was it?"Said Kakashi.

"Whatever."

"Stupid crap."

"Annoying…"

*smile*

"Now we are going to have circle time!!!!!"

"WTF!?!??!!"

"Okay so everyone gets 1 piece of paper to draw their perception of the person on this team that irritates you the most!!!! Okay so here are the crayons, paper, and SAFETY scissors…we don't want anyone to get 'accidently' hurt….right Sakura?"

*glare*

"Okay…..so begin!" Then Kakashi opened up Icha Icha Paradise and blocked out all noise.

"This is so stupid."Complained Naruto.

"Just shut up and do it, dobe."

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"  
"TEME!"  
"DOBE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

5 minutes later

"Okay let's see what we got here!"

Sakura drew a picture of everyone on the team with herself punching them all in the face.

Sasuke drew Naruto drowning in ramen.

Naruto drew Sasuke getting his face drop kicked.

Sai drew a picture of Sakura yelling or what Sai called bitching.

And Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Okay well this is a start…I guess…I think…_I hope….._Well that's it for today so you're dismissed."

"ALRIGHT!!! RAMEN TIME!"

"Jesus Christ…"

"Let's get this over with……dobe…"

"WHAT DID YA SAY TEME!?!?!?!?!?"

"What? Did I stutter? I said let's-get-this-over-with-….DOBE" Spat Sasuke putting extra emphasis on the dobe.

"Oh God…help me…"

"Sorry Ugly, you're gonna have to deal with it….."

**YAY! A NEW STORY! Any way! Check out my crossover with Akatsukiseeker! She has it on her profile so check it out! Its KH and Naruto!!!!!!!!!! Lmao**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**~~~~~~Spazzy-chan!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**xD**


	2. Ramen, Hospital, and Anko

**Spazzy-chan: YAY! More violence and arguing**

**Naruto: AND RAMEN! :D**

**Sasuke: Hn Dobe**

**Spazzy-chan: Don't be mean!!!**

**Sasuke: I don't know who's more annoying, you or Sakura….**

**Spazzy-chan/Sakura: WHAT!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!!!! WE"RE GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Sasuke: O_o"**

**Spazzy-chan: Muahahaha! Payback…….Dont forget Uchiha that I'm the author……**

**Sasuke:……oh….no….**

**Spazzy-chan….ohhhh yeahhh!!! NARUTO! Disclaimer please!**

**Naruto: Spazzy-chan doesn't own us!!!! Dattebayo!**

**At ****Ichiraku Ramen:**

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Naruto, please shut up……"

"Wow Ugly! You're not yelling!!!!"

"Shut up!"

"Hn. Annoying."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!!? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS ANNOYING?!!! YOUR STUPID UCHIHA LANGUAGE! WHO THE HELL SAYS 'HN' ALL THE TIME BESIDES YOU? THAT'S ANNOYING!!!! NOW I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU ALL WOULD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"Bellowed Sakura.

Sasuke…..was speachless, Naruto slurped his ramen, Sai just smiled.

*slurp* with

*slurp* every

*slurp* slurp

*tap* Sakura

*slurp* was getting

*tap tap* pissed.

*sluuuuuuuuurrpp*

*tap-slurp*

"GODDAMN IT!"

Sakura got up and punched Naruto in the face. And Naruto started crying.

"Pussy."

"Great, now we need to take him to the hospital……God, this is annoying…"

Sasuke dragged Naruto by his left foot to the hospital….Tsunade said that he had a broken nose and a concussion and then she yelled at Sakura privately.

"I'm going home…..." With that Sakura left leaving Sai and Sasuke all alone in the hospital room with an unconscious Naruto. Sasuke glared evilly at Sai but Sai just smiled back which made Sasuke twitch.

"I have somebody that wants to talk to you, Uchiha." Said Sai.

"Hn. Who?"

"OOHHHH KAAAAAAAARRRRINNN!" Karin the fat pig dog skank bitch-face kicked the door open.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I loooooooooove you! Let's get married!!"

"FML!!!!!"

"Muahahahha!!!"

Sasuke and Karin's left eye twitched when they heard Sai laugh.

Sai left Sasuke and Karin alone so she could continue molesting Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 Days later**

"Well, now that Naruto is out of the hospital we could continue our bonding exercises!!!" Said Kakashi enthusiastically.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"But, first I need to tell you, I'm going on a mission for today and my replacement will be……ANKO!!!"

"OH SHIT!"

"….annoying."

"I hate her she's such a bitch."

"Aww guys she couldn't be that bad could she?" Asked Sai innocently.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at him.

"Yeah, she is."

"This sucks coz we hate each other and its going to be Hell!"

"Sakura, if you think it's going to be Hell for you….it's going to be eight times worse for us…"

"ALL RIGHT YOU PIECES OF SHIT! I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!!! OH LOOK IT'S HARUNO!"

"Yeah it's me, got a problem there Anko?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M YOUR SENSEI'S REPLACEMENT! SO RESPECT ME BITCH!"

"When Hell freezes over."

"Oi…Sakura-chan and anko….that doesn't mix well.."

"YA THINK?"

Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto looked over to where the two women were arguing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"YOU!"

"NO! YOU!'

"FUCKING BITCH!"

"STUPID BITCH!"

"Alright I've had enough."

Sasuke went over to Sakura picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"UCHIHA! YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"MAYBE IF YOU WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PICK YOU UP!"

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"WELL THEN I'LL END IT!"

Sasuke dropped Sakura and walked over to Anko.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE SAKURA ALONE!"

He walked over to Sakura.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone was speechless and just looked the extremely pissed off Uchiha.

"Alright maggots that's enough for today go home!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Spazzy-chan: Yeah I kno it's short…I have writer's block and I need ideas!**

**Sasuke: bull shit! Ur just lazy**

**Spazzy-chan: don't make me get Karin again!**

**Sasuke: *twitch***

**Sakura: *sigh* review please!**


	3. Bitch Slapping,Crayons,&3 Annoying Brats

**I don't own Naruto.**

**This chapter is for all who reviewed!!!! I LIKE REVIEWS PEOPLE LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

~Next Day~

"All right you little pieces of shit! You going to listen to me and get along!!" Yelled Anko.

Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Don't even think about saying a wise ass comment, Sakura." He didn't want a repeat of yesterday. She smiled in return.

"Why would I do that?? To try and get out of this stupid exercise? Why would I even attempt something like that?"

"STOP TALKING HARUNO!"

Now that everybody's attention was on Anko. Just as she was going to open her huge face hole **(A/N: NOT MEANT IN A SEXUAL WAY YOU ANIMALS!) **Kakashi appeared next to Anko.

"Thanks a boodle!!!"Said Kakashi.

Everybody sweatdropped.

Anko left and everyone did a mini cheer.

"Kay guys! Now we're going to see Lady Tsunade! She has a surprise for us!!!"

"MAYBE ITS RAMEN! DATTEBAYO!!"

"Maybe it's something to gut Naruto like a fish." Said Sakura

"Maybe It's a muzzle for Sakura." Murmured Sasuke.

"MAYBE ITS CRAYONS!!!!!!!"

They all looked at Sai with their WTF expressions.

They arrived at Hokage tower in time to see Tsunade get completely wasted….again.

"YOU IDIOTS HAVE *hick* MADE NO PROGRESS! *hick* NOW MY SURPRISE FOR YOU IS THAT YOU GET TO GO ON YOUR FIRST MISSION*hick*-BABAYSITTING!!!!" Yelled Tsunade.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"Yelled Sakura.

"Eww!!! Kids! Where the ramen at?"

"I hate babysitting."

"No crayons?"

Sai started to cry.

"STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH,*hick* SAI!"

Tsunade got up and bitch slapped Sai.

"YOUR SCROLL IS HERE!"

Tsunade stumbled and handed Kakashi the scroll.

Team 7 left Hokage tower to begin their mission. They arrived at a huge mansion. So peaceful and quiet. Kakashi rang the door bell and a woman with her hair matted and clothes torn answered the door.

"Are you the babysitter?"She whispered obviously scared.

"Why yes we are!"Said a cheery Kakashi.

"OH THANK KAMI!"Yelled the woman and she ran away yelling "FREE! FREE AT LAST!"

"I get the feeling like this mission is going to suck.."Said Sakura rubbing her temples.

"I got the same feeling."Said Sasuke.

"I STILL WANT MY RAMEN!"

Sai stood there holding his face where Tsunade bitch slapped him still crying about his crayons.

They five of them entered the house and saw 3 screaming children….all girls.

The one with the long black hair's name was Miyako

The one with the snow white hair's name was Hikari

And the one with raspberry colored hairs name was Ayaka.

The stopped running around and screaming to see a bunch of scared shinobi.

Ayaka stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Ayaka! Whats your names?"

"Hi Ayaka! I'm Kakashi! This Is Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke."

"They're ugly!"Yelled Miyako and she ran up to Sasuke and kicked him in the leg.

"DAMN!"

"OOOOOOO! YOU CUSSED!!!!!! KAKASHI-SAMA HE CURSED!"

"which one?"

"The one with the chicken butt on his hair!!"

"ITS NOT A FREAKIN CHICKEN ASS!"

"HE DID IT AGAIN KAKASHI-SAMA!"

"Help me….."Said Sakura.

Team 7 was busy.

Naruto and Miyako were arguing about which is better Ramen, or cookies

Sakura and Ayaka we're playing dress up.

Sai and Hikari were drawing with crayons to shut Sai up

And Sasuke has tied up with chakra string and had duct tape on his mouth.

And Kakashi was sitting in the corner reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"But ramen is so tasty!"

"Ramen is gay! Like your face!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

Naruto and Miyako were running around the house and miyako slid under the table and Naruto hit his head and was out cold.

"You know for a ninja, he really isn't all that smart."Said Hikari.

"Tell me about it."

**TO BE CONTINUED!! **

**Spazzy-chan: YAY! Another chappie!**

**Naruto:….**

**Sasuke: miyfrjfbajfkjgjvgakh**

**Sakura: O.o"**

**Spazyy-chan: Ahh the wonders of stupidity! Special thanks to Kirsthis-Chan and MIssPinoyz! I used our Oc's for the 3 brats :D**

**Miyako/Hikari/Ayaka: REVIEW! OR WE WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!!!!!**

**Spazzy-chan: thank you!**


	4. WTF?

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Miyako

Ayaka belongs to MissPinoyz

Hikari belongs to Kirathis-Chan

As Naruto laid flat, out cold on the floor Miyako stood over him and stuck her tongue out at him and skipped over to Hikari.

"Hey Hikari!!! Come help me kick the chicken butt!!!!"

"Mmm….OKAY!" Hikari

Miyako and Hikari skipped over to poor Sasuke. On the way over Ayaka saw them. "hey guys watcha doin?"

"We're going to beat up chicken butt!"

"Wanna Come?"

"YEAH!!!!"

Ayaka left Sakura standing there not being able to move cuz of the dress that she was wearing was 8 times smaller than it should be and the 3 brats moved their attention to Sasuke. As they approached Sasuke's eyes widened with fear.

"_Damn I wish I had a camera…..and that I could move."_ Thought Sakura as she watched the 3 demons get closer and closer to Sasuke.

Miyako got in Sasuke's face.

"Remember me chicken butt?" She kicked him in the leg again.

Hikari went up to him and slapped him in the face

And Ayaka went up and headbutted him **(A/N lmao!! Can imagine 5 year old do that to the great Sasuke uchiha? Lmao!)**

As the 3 brats retreated and returned to Sai.

"Hello, would you 3 like to color with me and my…..CRAYONS!" Said Sai making a cute chibi face at the word crayons.

"NO!" Said Hikari as she stepped on the crayons and Sai's face warped in horror. Hikari laughed a menacing laugh that would scare the shit out of Pein and have him run in fear.

"My c-crayons…."Cried Sai as he held the remains of his beloved crayons.

"STOP YOUR CRYING!!!"Yelled Hikari as she slapped Sai across the face where Tsunade slapped him.

Kakashi looked up and saw Sasuke rocking back in forth in the corner, Naruto out cold near a table with a knob on his forehead, Sakura suffocating because of a 5 year olds dress, and Sai crying hysterically about his crayons so Kakashi just shrugged it off and went back to his book.

The monsters made their way to Sakura.

"Oh…no…."

Ayaka stepped forward and Said "Sakura!!!! Let's do make over's!!!!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"NO!" They said in unison.

-5 minutes later-

"Sakura!! We're done!!!!"

They handed her a mirror.

"Oh….Kami…."

Ayaka sighed and told the other girls "This is just a work of art....." and Ayaka snickered and turned around and said "OOOHHH KaKa-sensei told us Naruto has a jutsu to look like a girl!!"

Suddenly someone walked into the house, gaining the attention of the children, while Kakashi just continued to read his Icha Icha Paradise. Hikari was the first to react. "Oniichan!" She screamed arms wide open as she rushed to hug the person

Ayaka ran over and asked "Is Onii-chan with you!!??"

"Leader-sama wanted me to check on you brats... Oh jeez you've wrecked the whole place." Kisame snickered while fuzzing Hikari's hair with a sharky grin.

Sakura was really confused but she couldn't do anything because she was tied with chakra strings also.

Ayaka looked around and sat down on the couch disapointed that he hadn't come again.

"OMFG!! IT'S THE AKATSUKI!!!!" Naruto was screaming running around the house and tripped over the still crying Sai. Sakura had gotten loose and escaped and was currently in the bathroom trying to scrubbing the makeup, and paint, the girls used. Sasuke was in the corner sweat dropping multiple times and muttered "This can't get any worse..."

"He's really clumsy, isn't he Oniichan?"

"Yup. Come on blond brat, get back here." Kisame said, catching the scared Naruto and dragged him back in as he had tried to run out of the house.

Ayaka looked over at Hikari and Miyako and asked "How long is this going to last....." Then Sai got up and gasped "OMFG!! I'M GOING TO MISS GOSSIP GIRL!! HEY WHERE'S THE REMOTE!!!!"

"So is the mission to be furfilled yet?" Hikari whispered to Kisame, the blue shark-man nodded.

Hikari gained Ayaka's and Miyako's attention and gave them a sign to start. The two girls started to circle the group of ninja, getting them to sit on the couch. They both did numerous handseals and jumped at the group, 5 seconds later everyone on the couch were sitting inside a cage, hands and feet tied together so they would not escape, Naruto had a empty ramen cup showed into his throat so he would shut up

"BUT GOSSIP GIRL IS ON!!!!!!" Complained Sai.

"SHUT UP AND DEAL BITCH!"

"Good job minna!" Hikari said, a cold tone replacing her old, kind one as she did a handsign and said "Release!" She was surrounded by white smoke, until from the smoke emerged a girl around 17 or 18 year old white haired girl, with an evil smirk on her lips.

"That was too easy." Miyako did a handsign as well and said "Release!" Out from the white smoke emerged another girl about 17 or 18 with long black hair with purple tips. "Idiots." She spat at the cage.

"Release!" Ayaka emerged from the white smoke looking about the same age as the other girls.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"DAMN IT I SAID SHUT UP!"

"What should we do about them?"Asked Hikari pointing her thumb toward team 7.

"I guess we should bring them back to base…."Said Kisame.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!**

**This chapter was co-written By MissPinoyz, Kirathis-Chan, and Myself!!! :D**

**I had major writers block and them being my besties helped me and now I have a million and one ideas!!! Thank you guys!!!**

**Please review…im tired of people not reviewing!!!!! Please? For Spazzy-Chan?**

**~~Spazz8884**


	5. FIGHTING AND A BLUSHY PEACEMAKER!

**This chappie is dedicated to all the people who reviewed for Spazzy-chan!!! :D**

**I don't own Naruto but I do own Miyako**

**MissPinoyz owns Ayaka**

**And Kirathis-Chan owns Hikari :D**

**This chapter was co-written by Spazz8884, MissPinoyz, and Kirathis-Chan :D**

"GODDMAN IT!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!"

"Shut up Naruto."

"Ugly's not yelling!!!!!!!!!!"

"SAI SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"

"Tch, annoying."

"SHUT IT TEME!"

"DOBE!!!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!!!!"

"TEME!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Ayaka.

"……Holy Shit."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Ayaka. But their attention went to the door as it opened.

"Er Naruto? Sasuke? Are you guys he-"

Kiba walked through the door and stood shocked at the sight before him. All of team 7 were in cages with the Akatsuki in front of them.

"Great, now we have to take him too." Said Hikari.

"I got him." Said Ayaka. Ayaka made a hand sign and put Kiba in a cage with his hands tied behind his back.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Kiba demanded, grabbing the bars on the cage, but yelped and released his grip, staring wide eyed at his hands that had now burn wounds on them.

Hikari smirked evilly. "The cages are electrocuted. You can't get out."

"We're screwed..."

"Stop whining Naruto!"

Miyako scowled again. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Hikari sighed, glancing at the prisoners of the cages. She then did few hand seals. "It's time for a little nap..." Her tone was evil, and after she finished every person in the cages were lying there unconscious.

"Let's go. Leader-sama is waiting."

When Team 7 including Kiba woke up from their uncounscious state, they found themselves being stared by 13 pairs of eyes.

"Owww my head... Sakura-chan where are we... HEY TEME WAKE UP!"

"...Shut up dobe..."

"Oh crap..."

Ayaka glared at the loud group and left the room and muttered "I'm going to visit Chi-Chi."

Miyako got up and walked over to a dark figure and hugged them. The dark figure emerged and it was Sasori.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Didn't I kill you??" Yelled Sakura.

"…..no."

"He was revived..." Hikari explained for no reason, while reading some book because she had been bored for the past few hours.

"That sucks..."

"OI! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" Naruto screamed.

"We dont want anything from you."

"Hn. Then why did you drag us here?"

"Um....."

"I dont know hehe"

"We don't, but Pein-sama does." Hikari said quietly, eyes still on her book. "You're a jinchuuriki anyway, so he wanted us to capture you in a way or another." She slid the book under her female version of Akatsuki mantle and smirked. "We we're quite lucky to catch you off guard."

"Bastards..."

"About you'r friends... We won't have any use for them." A deep, evil tone said, all attention went to the color-changing hologram. Only his eyes were visible; pale violet with multiple rings around the eyes.

"Pein-sama." Hikari stood up and did a short bow, along with Miyako who was still next to Sasori.

"Hello everyone."Said Pein.

"Oh look, its fucking Pein." Yelled Hidan

".......what are you doing?"Said Hikari.

"OOOOOOO!!! LOOKIE! HE'S A HOLOGRAM!!!!!!!! IF I PUNCH HIM HE WONT FEEL IT!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!"Yelled Miyako.

"NOOOO!!!!!!"

"..Yes..."Growled Hikari.

Miyako started chasing Hidan around. "Get over here you little bitch!!!!!!"

"NOOOO!!!!!! MIYAKO YOU'RE A PIG FROM HELL!!!!!!!"

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ooookay. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane person here." Hikari sighed with a sweat-drop while watching Miyako try to catch the Jashinist who was laughing like a maniac.

"GET OVER HERE!"

"Fuck you bitch!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD HIDAN!"

Hikari sighed again, lifted her leg forward a little and managed to trip Hidan who fell on his face against the floor and rolled a few times before stopping. "That's what you get for being an asshole, Hidan."

"Fuck you both, this is bullshit!"

"Errr, hellooo? We're still in this cage over here..."

Ayaka walked in on the al the yelling holding a small dog sleeping in her arms and looked around and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!"

Ayaka's eyes widened slightly not wanting to have to hurt the brat but none the less nodded, she walked over holding the key and muttered to everyone, "I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah....you guys..."

"Now that these 7 are here we dont know what to do with them Pein-sama." Said Ayaka.

"Let's extract the Jinchuuriki from the blonde tailed brat and then we'll figure out what to do with the rest."

Ayaka looked over at everyone and opened Naruto's cage. She pulled him out roughly and shoved him to the floor. Ayaka gave the key to Chi-Chi and silently told her to open the other cages without being noticed. She didn't want to have to kill anymore, unless necessary...

"Let's begin." Pein's eerie voice said, as he did many complicated hand seals and a large statue with multiple eyes rose from the ground. Every original member jumped to their spots, while Hikari and Miyako kept an eye on Naruto who was squirming on the floor, trying to free himself from the chakra restraining chains.

The members did a hand seal, and the fingers of the statue started to glow green one by one.

Pein started the sealing jutsu, and Naruto started screaming in pain as a blue flame enrupted from the statue's mouth, surrounding him. He was lifted from the ground.

Hikari and Miyako sighed, glancing to the cages to see that over half of them were open and Chi-Chi was currently trying to open the cage holding Kakashi. "What is she doing!" Hikari screamed, jumping at the dog. Miyako slid her eyes on Ayaka and scowled at her. "You traitor!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Gomen."

"How could you do this Ayaka?"

"I dont want anyone else hurt...."

"We need this!!! And you're ruining it for us!"

The next second a blood curling scream was heard, this one pierced through Naruto's pain filled yells. Ayaka and Miyako turned their eyes on the cages to see Kakashi holding Hikari in the air, a tight grip around her neck while he had attacked her with Rairiki on his other hand. She coughed out blood while trying to free herself.

"Hikari!" Ayaka, Miyako and Deidara screamed in sync. The sealing jutsu was interrupted as Deidara jumped from his spot on the statue, sending out a ton of clay bombs at Kakashi. "Let her go!"

Naruto dropped on the ground, a cracking sound was heard. He had fallen unconscious because of the pain.

Kakashi threw Hikari and Deidara caught her as he skid on the ground

"You bastard!" Deidara placed her down gently and went to attack Kakashi.

Sakura rushed to Naruto's side. _"Shit! okay gotta do this fast.."_ Sakura's palms were flowing with green chakra. Naruto winced in pain as she pressed harder.

Sasori rushed over to attack Sakura with his puppets but instead clashed with an ink tiger.

"Ugly! Get Naruto out of the way!! I hold him off." Said Sai.

"Hai!" Sakura took Naruto and brought him to a safe place in the hide out and began to heal him.

Miyako went over to help Sasori but was being attacked by Sasuke. "Do you really think that this is going to hurt me?" "Hn." Sasuke charge his katana with lightning and charged at Miyako.

"What have I done....." Whispered Ayaka.

"Right on! Some fucking action!" Hidan screamed, as he jumped off his spot and charged towards Kiba laughing and rotating his tri-scythe but was suddenly imbolized by something. "What the hell?"

"Shadow imitation jutsu, success." Said Shikamaru while smirking. "Fucking asshole." Hidan swore.

"Troublesome...." After Shikamaru came in Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Chouji. Hinata caught sight of the unconsious Naruto and rushed to his side. "S-Sakura-chan go help Sai or Sasuke...I'll take care of N-Naruto-kun."

"Okay Hinata." Sakura went to Sasuke's side and began fighting Miyako. "SERIOUSLY?? TWO ON ONE!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!???" "Hn. annoying." "God, Is that ALL you say??" said an irritated Miyako. "You have no idea...."Said Sakura.

Ino and Sai were busy fighting Sasori. "Hey beautiful, you came to help me." "of course, now lets kicks some ASS!!!!"

Hidan struggled as Shikamaru kept his shadow possession on him and Temari attacked him with her wind sythe jutsu. "DAMN IT!!!!!!"

Chouji......he was umm eating.

Ayaka stood there in shock as Kiba came up to her.

"Why did you help us?" He asked, trying to get eye contact with the girl who was avoiding his eyes.

"I hate to hurt people... I'm not really evil..."

"Then why are you in the Akatsuki?"

"They said they want to make the world a better place and i want that to happen...but not like this...." Ayaka's eyes followed all the fighting and the battles going on before her. "Bloodshed and destruction is what they're doing and I dont want any part of it."

"....then stop it."

"What?"

"Stop the destruction."

"How?"

"Stand up for yourself and what you believe in. Fight back."

Ayaka slid her eyes on her friends who were fighting for their own good. She stared at Hikari's bloody body on the ground, Deidara was fighting Kakashi while trying to protect the girl. "I need to stop this."

"I'll help you."

Ayaka looked at the boy and for the first time for many months, a true smile spread to her lips.

Ayaka rushed to Hikari's side.

"Damn it, its not looking good."

Ayaka stood up.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stoppped and looked at Ayaka.

"Do you see what we're doing? Killing off Shinobi! Look what you're doing! We're not making the world better, we're making chaos! Just stop fighting.....Pein-sama, I'm sorry but i dont want this anymore."

"I never wanted to make the world better in the first place!!!! I only wanted power oh and i might as well tell you this, i'm a transvestite!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"What?"

"I'm actually a girl!"

"What?"

"Yeah..."

Hikari stirred, she coughed out more blood now. Ayaka turned back at the white haired kunoichi, her serious tone returned after Pein-sama's 'confession'. "Damn, she has lost way too much blood..."

"Don't tell me she will..." Deidara trailed off.

"She won't die, I won't allow that to happen!" Ayaka said, trying to sound strong and quickly started to heal the wound on Hikari's stomach.

"Allow me to help you." Ayaka looked up to see Sakura.

"Why should I let you even touch her?"

"Because I'm a medic nin trained under Tsunade, thats why..."

"okay."

Sakura and Ayaka continued to heal Hikari while the others made amends.

"Hey chicken ass!!"

"Hn."

"Sorry for kicking your ass!"

"Hn...you wish."

Miyako walked over to Sasori was and held his hand.

"Oi!" Naruto had finally regained his counsciousness. "What happened? Why is everyone glaring at each other? OI TEME! ANSWER ME!"

"Shut up dobe..."

"The hell..."

Hikari stirred again, and slowly opened her eyes, lifting herself up on her elbows and looking around. "The fighting... stopped?" She asked, meeting Deidara's eyes and locking into a gaze. Ayaka rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yeah..."

"She should be fine by now."

Hikari looked at Sakura. "Why did you heal me? I'm your enemy..."

"We're not enemies anymore."

This earned a confused look from Hikari which turned into a blush as she yelped in surprise when Deidara tied his arms around the girl and held her close to him. "You're okay..."

"Deidara?"

"I... I have something to tell you, Hikari..."

Ayaka smirked at Deidara waiting.

What is it?"

"I-I love you."

"I love you too Dei-dei." They embraced in a warm hugg and everyone but Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sasori, and Chouji (cuz he was eating) aww-ed at the sight.

"Wait, so know what?" Said Ayaka.

"Er maybe you guys could come back to Konoha with us??" Said Ino.

"Shishou might be angry about it....."Said Sakura.

"It's worth a try....Do you guys want to come?" Asked Kakashi

Ayaka bit her lower lip and said, "You guys go on ahead! I think Chi-chi broke her leg...." Ayaka looked over at her limping dog and picked her up gently. Ayaka took out some bandages and began healing Chi.

"Well we meant to live in Konoha and become leaf village Shinobi." Said Sakura.

"B-but we're Akatsuki..."Ayaka muttered gently holding her sleeping dog.

"So? You guys betrayed the rest of the Akatsuki...so your punishments won't be all that bad and plus i can pull some strings."Said Sakura.

We're S-ranked missing nin... They possibly couldn't accept us."

"It's always worth a try." Sakura said with a small smile.

"I'll go." Miyako said.

Hikari slowly got up from the floor with the support of Deidara and looked at the others. "I'll go where my friends go."

Ayaka smiled warmly and and replied "Thank you Onee-chan!!" But then her smile went away as she turned to look at Sasori, Miyako, Deidara, & Hikari and quietly said "What will _**they**_ do if they find out......we pretty much betrayed them....."

"We'll handle them personally." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles and smiling like an idiot, Hinata blushed deep scarlet.

Ayaka smirked and whispered to the closest person next to her "Why does he seem like the idiot type?"

Sakura responded "Because he is. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Yeah he seems it."

Ayaka motioned for Sakura to follow her into the corner only to have all the girls follow hear her say "So.....who's the brown haired boy with fangs....."

Sakura smirked. "Thats Inuzuka Kiba. He has a dog named Akamaru and he's really sweet......and _single._"

Ayaka blushed deep and smiled.

"N-NANI!! I-i d-do-don't li-like him l-like th-that!!" Ayaka blushed as red as her crimson hair.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you dont!"Said Miyako.

"Look here he comes!"Said Ino.

Kiba approached Ayaka and Ayaka blushed even deeper.

Ayaka mummbled a small "Hi..." and said "I-I-i Ha-have to g-go....uhhh feed C-Chi-chi....uh yeah thats it....." Ayaka blushed furiously as she realized Chi was asleep and muttered "N-never mind...."

Uh Ayaka?"

"Um y-yeah?

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

"Er...I-I"

Sakura pushed Ayaka toward the Inuzuka boy.

Ayaka fainted Hinata style right into the hands of Miyako and Hikari.

"Speak slower." Hikari said to the blushing dog boy before running after Deidara who was waving at them because they had stopped to talk.

"What are they doing?" Deidara asked, wrapping one arm around her.

"I think Kiba just asked something from Ayaka-chan... and she fainted."

Deidara glanced over his shoulder and blinked once at the sight, before letting out a snicker. "They're hopeless."

**This is NOT the last chapter…maybe 2 or 3 more and maybe a sequel.**

**Again I want to thank Kirathis-Chan and MissPinoyz for helping me co-write this chapter!!! U GUYS ROCKK!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**REVIEWS MAKE SPAZZY-CHAN HAPPEH!!!!!!**

**-Spazzy-chan!!**


	6. Good Times and LOTS OF LOVIN

**A/N: **I know its been a while and im deeply sorry but heres my story and i dont own Naruto :)

Its been exactly 6 months since team 7 brought back their new friends. Tsunade was indeed intreged that they bought back 5 Akatsuki members and the fact that they betrayed the organization and wanted to become citizens of Konoha.  
With some presuading of Sakura, the 5 ninja got 2 years of probation which meant no missions, they were stripped down to being genin, not allowed to take chunin exams, and were under chakra seal for a year and a half. All though reluctant about it they realized it could of been a HELL of alot worse so they took it and bared with it. Team 7 actually got along now and infact...Naruto and Hinata were engaged, Sai and Ino were happily together and we LIVING together, Kakashi and Anko were married 3 months ago and expecting which baffled Sakura because she knew how much of a controlling bitch Anko could be, and Sasuke finally stop being a dick head and asked out Sakura and they were exactly a month and a half. Team Hebi was very happy as well Suigetsu and Karin were going out and everybody had bets to see how long it would lastand Juugo found a sweet girl named Ren and they were together. Hikari and Deidara were still going out and so were Miyako and Sasori. Ayaka and Kiba were happily together and Chi-Chi and Akamaru were expecting puppies. Everything was going well and Team 7 werent fighting that much anymore and Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, Ino, Hikari, Miyako, Deidara, Ayaka, Sasori, Kiba, Karin, Suigetsu,Juugo, and Ren would have dinner parties and they usually didnt result in disaster. What happened at the Christmas dinner party shocked everyone....no one saw it coming. They were about to make a toast and then Suigetsu stood up and said "I would make an anouncement....Karin.....I love you with all my heart.....will you marry me?" Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Miyako (Karin and Miyako HATED each other with a passion), and evne Juugo chocked on their food. "SAY WHAT???"YElled Miyako.  
"YES I WILLL SUIGETSU!!!!!!!" Yes even Karin found some poor bastard to love her.

Life had been good since that odd mission.....Everyone was happier, they all found a certain meaning to their lives, they found happiness in their lovers Isnt that what life is about? Happinesss and of course bickering with the ones you love.

The End?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I want to Thank Kirathis-Chan, MissPinoyz, and Akatsukiseeker for helping me out with this story. You have no idea how much I apreciate it.  
and of course I want to thank all who reviewed this story and stuck with it :) U GUYS ROCK!!!

Im thinking of a sequel but not sure so maybe :D

THNAK YOU GUYS!!!

SPAZZ8884


End file.
